Action Comics 712
"The Jimmy Cage" is the main story from issue #712 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. It was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Kieron Dwyer. Inks were provided by Denis Rodier with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Bill Oakley. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Kieron Dwyer with Suzanne Bourdages as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin and K.C. Carlson with Chris Duffy and Mike McAvennie as assistant editors. This issue shipped with an August, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Lucy Lane * Perry White * Ron Troupe * Conduit, Kenny Braverman (as a video screen image only) * Ramsey Murdoch * Ramsey Murdoch's cellmate * Stryker's Island prison guard * Manny, landlord * Tom, Daily Planet staff member * Daily Planet staff * Humans * Cyborgs (as a video screen image only) * Kryptonians * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 344 Clinton Street :* Daily Planet :* Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Kansas :* Smallville :* Smallville Elementary School * Ramsey Murdoch's dagger * None * Energy projection * Flight * Heat vision * Super-hearing * Super-speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Superman Special'' #3. * UPC barcode: 6194120001. * Suzanne Bourdages and Android Images coloring/separation cover art credits are provided on the last page of this issue. * This issue serves as an epilogue to the "The Death of Clark Kent" storyline. * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/29. * This issue shipped during the same month as the debut of DC Comics' "fifth week" Superman title, [[Superman: The Man of Tomorrow Vol 1|''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow]]. * The cover credits to this issue erroneously credit Jackson Guice as the penciler. Guice left the series with issue #711. The artist for this issue is Kieron Dwyer. * This issue begins Kieron Dwyer's run on ''Action Comics''. Previously, he had worked on only one issue, ''Action Comics'' #671. * Perry White makes a cameo appearance in this issue only. * Ron Troupe meets Lucy Lane for the first time in this issue. The two will later be married. * Ramsey Murdoch's prison number is 75342110. * Superman chronologically appeared last in ''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' #1. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #47. * Clark Kent and Lois Lane also appears in a flashback to events from ''Superman'', Volume 2 #100. * Lois Lane chronologically appeared last in ''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' #1. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #47. * Perry White chronologically appeared last in ''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' #1. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #47. * Ron Troupe chronologically appeared last in ''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' #1. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #47. * Jimmy Olsen chronologically appears next in ''Superman'', Volume 2 #103. * Lucy Lane appears next in ''Action Comics'' #713. * Ramsey Murdoch appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #711. He appears next in ''Superman: The Man of Steel'' #47. * Conduit was killed at the end of ''Action Comics'' #711. He appears on a video screen only in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Navigation ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:August, 1995/Comic issues Category:Superman: The Death of Clark Kent/Issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Michelinie/Writer Category:Kieron Dwyer/Penciler Category:Kieron Dwyer/Cover artist Category:Denis Rodier/Cover inker Category:Denis Rodier/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Suzanne Bourdages/Cover colorist Category:Android Images/Cover colorist Category:Chris Duffy/Assistant editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories